Star Trek: Legacy's Mark TRAILER
by dppokegirl23
Summary: The trailer for the upcoming Legacy's Mark.


**Trailer: Star Trek: Legacy's Mark**

Me: This is the trailer for the upcoming Star Trek: Legacy's Mark. Since it would conflict a little with canon (ST: Countdown I count as part of it) I created this to clear things up.

Carly: You sound like Data, you know. I mean, all robotic and stuff.

Me: (sarcastically) Thanks a lot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for the alien race called Femerra and Cheska.

* * *

_From Jonathan Archer…_

Jonathan Archer's silhouette is shown.

_To James T. Kirk…_

Kirk is shown chopping wood in the Nexus.

_From Jean-Luc Picard…_

Picard is shown advising a future captain, using the exact words Kirk told him in the Nexus.

_To Benjamin Sisko and Kathryn Janeway…_

Sisko is shown smiling as he watches his son Jake going about daily business, while Janeway is shown chatting with an old friend.

_The legacy of five captains has shaped the Federation._

The universe is shown. Full of stars and planets, it is indeed a wonderful place.

_And now, two of these five band together…_

"Janeway! Janeway!" Picard yells as he catches up to Janeway while the Enterprise-E and the Voyager are undergoing repairs.

_For the adventure of their lives._

Janeway manoeuvres USS Voyager through asteroids while Enterprise-E follows.

_Surprises are in store…_

(SPOILER) "Doc, any info on our Kobali passenger?" Ensign Cheska asked Doctor Craig Wilson, the EMH.

"You won't believe me."

"Try me," Cheska replied. Craig gulped as he looked at the DNA tests.

"This man still has most of his human DNA intact. Talk to Dr. McCoy and Scotty. They might be surprised," Craig answered.

"Well who is he?" Cheska impatiently asked.

"James T. Kirk."

_And enemies lie in wait…_

"Is that species 180?" Maryl, the new ex-Borg aboard, asked, pointing at the Ferengi, lying in wait for the two starships.

Suddenly, the viewscreen showed a grinning Ferengi male.

"There's only one thing that can cheer a Ferengi…" Janeway started, her brows knitting together.

"And that's profit. You see, we've gouged out the left eye of a hew-mon we got seven days ago. We wiped his memory. We're looking to sell him to somebody for a handsome profit," the Ferengi told Janeway.

On the Enterprise-E, Picard's eyes widened in surprise as he monitored the conversation. He felt like he knew what was coming.

"I need to see the guy first," Janeway hesitantly replied.

William T. Riker's face appeared on the viewscreen, quickly followed by the grinning Ferengi.

"I can tell you recognize him. We found him trying to hail something called the Titan, and we 'took him in', if you know what I mean."

"You disgraceful profit-driven slave-driver! Give Captain Riker back!" Janeway practically exploded.

"Riker, eh? So he's a Captain," the Ferengi leered. "Too bad. We're going to sell him to somebody else!"

"I'm gonna get him back," Cheska finally spoke up, heading for the transporter.

"I'm coming with you!" Maryl yelled.

_But they will always pull through in the end._

"Are you alright, Will?" Deanna asked her husband.

"Will? Will who?" Riker asked.

"Well, they did say they wiped him," Cheska cut in. "But he'll be fine, give or take a year or two of being like this. He'll be back to normal, I'm sure of it," she added, assuring Deanna.

_There are moments they'll cherish forever…_

"Life is a highway/I won't ride it on my own," Cheska sang as Maryl begun her part, "If you're going my way/I won't drive it all alone…"

_And there are moments they'd rather forget…_

"Please tell me that it was just lying around," Janeway croaked as she looked at the picture of her singing "Sometimes" in the bathtub.

_Five captains, two ships, one mission._

The Enterprise-E and the Voyager are shown jumping into warp speed.

_This is Legacy's Mark._

* * *

Me: So there were a few spoilers. The episodes I took from will be named "Second Lives", "Slavery", "Quiet Nights" and "The Prankster".

May: But slavery isn't allowed nowadays.

Me: It's supposed to function as a warning against slavery. There are still some in the world. Oh, R and R, please tell me if I should continue.


End file.
